Water heaters are commonly used in homes and businesses to heat water before the water is dispensed. In operation, water is supplied to the water heater, and then heated to a desired temperature using a gas burner, an electric heater, or another heating element. Once the water is heated to the desired temperature, the water heater stops heating but occasionally applies heat to maintain the water at the desired temperature.
Water heaters typically include a control system for controlling the energy or heat applied to the water. The control system typically includes a temperature sensor, such as a thermistor, that provides an input to the control system indicating water temperature. The control system also includes one or more input devices that enable a user to select a setpoint corresponding to the desired temperature.
Some setpoints may correspond to relatively high water temperatures. To facilitate energy savings, temperature setpoints above a predetermined limit are typically unavailable in a default condition so that a user cannot accidentally select a temperature above the predetermined limit. However, in some circumstances, a user may want to operate the water heater at a temperature setpoint above the limit. For example, a user may want to operate the water heater above the limit to increase the supply of hot water. Accordingly, at least some control systems enable a user to provide a sequence of inputs that permit the water heater to operate at previously unavailable temperature setpoints above the limit. However, these input sequences may be relatively complicated, costly, and impractical. For example, the sequence may require a user to manipulate multiple buttons and/or switches on the control system while simultaneously monitoring a plurality of indicators to determine a current status or condition of the control system. A more satisfactory system is needed.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.